Worth It All
by RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions
Summary: Coming home after six years of being away, Naruto was surprised when he found out everything that had happened after he left. But what surprised him the most was the feeling he still have for the person who didn't even care enough to fight for him. Or maybe Naruto made a hasty decision? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back. First of all, I want to apologize if I haven't updated 'A Christmas Wish' for a long time, but right now, I'm not feeling the vibe to right about it since, well, it has been three fucking months already since Christmas. Damn. Though I'll continue it someday. Maybe, come December again, I don't know.

Anyway, Ne w story here and it is multi-chaptered. Bad news is, this isn't beta read (like always, those who have read some of my stories before should've been used to it by now) but the good news is, and I know you will like it (You spoiled readers. You know who you are! HA!) is that this is almost finished. Just one and a half more chapter to be written and it's good to go. I really intend to post this after I finished everything, but meh. I want to hear some thoughts and whatnot, so yeah.

**Warning: **This is M-rated but the lemons wouldn't be that graphic or detailed but just in case, I don't want to kill anyone just cause I said this is a T- rated. I don't want to be sued because of things like that, I'm not that rich to hire my own lawyer, damn it.

**Disclaimer: **Never will be mine. A harsh reality, I know.

_Italicized – Past_

Normal – Present

**NOTE: **The past scenes are not in order, its written based on what's happening in the written present. If you have any questions or whatever, I'm just a button away, yeah?

* * *

**I. "It's because we've come undone"**

He was late. He was so sure of it.

It's not like he did that on purpose, it just so happen that after settling in properly to his new apartment, his parents gave him a surprise visit when they clearly talked on the phone the night before about having a family dinner the next day so Naruto's surprise would be an understatement of the year. It's not that he doesn't want to see his parents that he hasn't seen for almost six years, but he still needed to clean the apartment, clean himself and maybe rest for a bit before going to a mini reunion that his friends organized just for his comeback.

And then there's traffic. Traffic is everywhere so it's not like he also did that on purpose. After a long and probably will be repeated at the family dinner talk that his mom gave him, they said their goodbyes and left Naruto alone on his still messy and living-room-full-of-boxes apartment with only an hour to take a bath and drive to his friend's house, and of course he had to deal with traffic.

So now he's late.

He practically slid out of his car and locked it before running towards the familiar house of her friend where their gathering was being held. He raised a fist though paused for a bit to catch his breath then proceeded to knock on the door and precisely after the third knock, the door opened with a wide eyed girl who doesn't look like a girl anymore but rather a very attractive and mature woman with her green eyes staring at him and her used to be long pink hair now resting on her shoulders.

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO YOU CAME!" She shouted and let go of the empty plastic bowl that she's holding and jumped at the grinning blond, her arms wrapped around the man's neck while her legs on his waist. Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist as a greeting and also to support her weight.

"Sakura, of course I'll come, though I'm sorry I'm late. Mom and Dad just thought it'll be wonderful to visit me without informing me. And you know mom, she has a lot to talk about." Naruto started when Sakura let go of him and stood on her own feet, though still smiling at him widely.

"I know, I know. I understand." She waved him off and grabbed his hand to pull him inside. "GUYS, NARUTO'S HERE!"

When Sakura announced Naruto's arrival, a huge white dog suddenly came barreling out of the other room and tackled him to the ground. He groaned in pain though he was grinning from ear to ear, happy to see that his old pal's monstrous dog is still alive and very much kicking.

"Woah Akamaru, no licking. I just took a bath." Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck loosely then looked up when he saw a pair of shoes in front of him and came face to face with the owner of the dog. His soul brother, Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba offered him his hands to help him stand and Naruto grabbed it before hugging the brunette with one hand.

"'sgood to see you Kiba." Naruto muttered grinning widely at his other friends behind Kiba who were watching them reunite after six long years.

"You too blondie." Kiba moved away from the blond when Naruto growled at being called blondie though he smiled again and hugged Kiba once more.

After having a 'lovely gay moment with your best friend' like what Sai had said, Naruto proceeded to his other friends. Shikamaru patted him on the shoulder though knowing Naruto, he rolled his eyes and hugged him anyway which made Naruto chuckle. Next was Chouji who bear-hugged the blond and wouldn't let go before Ino pinched Chouji and Kiba and Sai had to literally rip Chouji away from him. Ino came to him next and kissed his cheeks mumbling about how stupid Naruto was to move out just after high school and how much she and they missed him.

Naruto almost cried and it wasn't because of Ino's punch on his arm.

Neji and Hinata walked towards him next with Hinata wiping tears of joy from her face and without warning from the blond, he hugged Hinata and it made her weep some more. Being the first friend of the female Hyuuga, Hinata can't help but to be happy that Naruto's back with them. Neji also hugged him with one arm and mumbled an 'it's good to have you back'. Shino who after all these years are still as silent as ever walked over to him lastly and just like the other guys, hugged him with one arm while patting his back.

"Where's lee, by the way?" He looked around and saw no one who was wearing a green spandex.

"He said he'll be late since he has a student who asked for a one on one sparring with him." Neji answered since he's the closest to Lee and Naruto's eyes lit up from hearing the word sparring.

He asked Neji more about Lee's dojo. After hearing short tales about Lee's dojo adventures which only consisted of four sentences from Neji and Kiba laughing beside him, Naruto looked around and smiled sincerely at seeing his friends once again.

"Oh damn you guys, now I really feel like crying." Naruto mumbled sheepishly and subtly rubbed his eyes with his arms to stop the oncoming tears.

"You can cry now, Dickless." Then Sai ruined the moment. Naruto elbowed him on his stomach and stuck out his tongue on him.

"Very mature guys, seriously." Sakura drawled out sarcastically before pushing Naruto and Sai at the dining table where the food and Chouji were waiting.

"Seriously, Ramen? Oh I love all of you so much I could kiss every one of you but I won't so let's eat." Naruto sat beside Sakura and Sai. "Now I'm wondering what came into my mind when I agreed on my grandparents to come with them to Australia."

"It's cause you're stupid." Kiba teased him and tossed a fry at him which earned him a glare from a sweet Hinata. Naruto winked at her and teased Kiba about being scared of his girl friend.

"I'm not scared, it's love." Is what Kiba answered and earned him a chorus of groan and a Shut up from Neji.

They continued bickering and teasing the whole dinner and there's also an incident where Sakura almost throw the mashed potato at Kiba and Naruto but calmed herself down since she understand that Naruto missed goofing off with his other half. It wouldn't hurt to smack the two idiots on their head though and that's what she did.

Naruto was having fun hanging out with all of them and he felt like he doesn't have any problem at all when Ino suddenly opened her mouth and asked a question that made his happiness crumble down and left him feeling miserable. Though he didn't show it, he still felt like shit.

"By the way, what really happened between you and Sasuke?"

All of them stopped what they're doing, and turned to look at the frozen blond whose arms were still raised from doing an impersonation of Kiba dancing the Macarena.

"Ino…" Sakura interrupted with a nervous smile but Ino seems oblivious, too busy staring and waiting for Naruto's answer. The said blond gulped and looked at Ino then at his friends (even Shikamaru has his left eye open looking at him) then back at Ino and when he heard Sakura beside him, he came to a conclusion that Sakura knows something about him and Sasuke.

"Uh…" He trailed off then cleared his throat before drinking his water. "We just had an argument after graduation. But we're okay now." He cleared his throat once again but this time, instead of a glass of water, he reached for the unopened bottle of champagne and drank from it.

"Oh, I didn't know that you two are still talking with each other." Kiba tilted his head curiously and Naruto choked.

"Uhm, we're not, actually." Naruto answered truthfully after he wiped his mouth with the napkin that Hinata handed to him.

"Then what do you mean you're okay now?" Ino asked again but Sakura interjected and stood up, grabbing Naruto's arm in the process.

"Alright, time to clean up the table. All of you go to the living room, Naruto and I will just wash the dishes, so yeah…"

The two left the dining table, Sakura dragging him while he just kept silent. He's thankful that Sakura helped him escape his friends' curiosity but he's also feeling on edge knowing that Sakura knows something about what happened.

"Sakura…" Naruto started and looked back before closing the door to the kitchen and slumped on the wall. "That was close." He whispered.

"I know."

"Yes, you know. Fuck, what do _you _know? And how did you know whatever it is that you know?" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know it wasn't my place before and it's still isn't now but after he came back from a vacation from what Itachi had told me, I kind of bullied Sasuke into telling me what happened between you two. And so he told me that…"

"Wait. You _bullied _Sasuke? That guy can't be bullied; he's the bully, Sakura."

"Tsk, you know what I mean. I kept on asking or pestering him whatever. And then one day he just called me and asked me to meet with him. And there he told me everything."

"Huh, I didn't know that he had it in him. He has kept it a secret for three years and then suddenly when I'm already out of the country he just had this urge to tell someone about it. Sasuke really is one fucked up bastard."

"Naruto, he regretted all of it. And even though he doesn't say it or show it, I know that he's hurt that you left without telling him."

"Ah, so I hurt him huh? _I'm _the bad guy now. That's nice." Naruto chuckled sarcastically and Sakura sighed before squatting in front of Naruto. It was awkward from their position what with Naruto sitting on the floor Indian style but still she hugged him and though Naruto's still mad, he hugged her back.

"Naruto, I think you need to talk to him – "

" – No, I will not…"

" – Sh… listen to me." She tightened her grip on him when Naruto was about to protest.

"I know you're hurt and though it's all in the past, you two need some closure. It's the key for you two to be able to open up your hearts again and accept forgiveness and healing, as cliché as that sounds. Okay, let's say that you already forgive him in your mind but Sasuke doesn't know that and I know that until now, he's still suffering deep down and still feeling regret towards what happened. He still blames himself since he knows he's the reason why you left and that's not good for him so if you really did forgive him, give him the peace of mind that he really needed and tell it to him personally." Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes and tried to convey what's in her mind through her eyes. Naruto nodded in understanding and Sakura smiled at him softly.

She stood up from her position and stretched her legs before pulling on Naruto's bangs and calling him an idiot. He batted her hands away playfully then stood up also.

"Thanks Sakura. But I don't know when I'll be able to see him. He's probably busy, what with all the company and stuff he has."

"Oh silly, I'll just call him right now and he'll be running here before you know it, meetings be damned." She picked up the phone from the island and was about to dial Sasuke's number when Naruto snatched it away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"I should ask you that, why would you call Sasuke now? Do you want me to die?"

"Why would you die?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I still don't know what to tell him and that a minute ago my heart and soul doesn't want to see him?"

"Oh come on, it's better to do it sooner than later."

"Can't that sooner just be a little bit later?"

"No Naruto, this is the perfect chance to – "Before Sakura could finish what she was supposed to say, the front door opened with a bang. Naruto flinched and Sakura felt like she was going to have a heart attack. They confirmed that it was Lee based on the ever 'Youthful' speech that he was spouting about and Naruto grinned, forgetting about what he was talking to Sakura about before running out of the kitchen and into the living room.

And then he stopped because he was there with all his bastardly glory and it took Naruto every ounce of his manliness and confidence not to roll on the floor and cry his frustrations out.

"Oh, Naruto! I brought Sasuke with me since he wanted to see your youthful comeback and since I really wanted to see a very beautiful friendship come back to – "

Even with Lee's shouts about youthful friendship, Kiba's rambunctious laughter, Ino's talkative mouth, the only sound that Naruto can here was the sound of his beating heart and the mantra on his head that won't just stop even when he wanted to.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke was finally in front of him after six years and suddenly, everything that had happened back then came crashing down on him.

Naruto suddenly felt nauseous.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm back from the dead, and I'm not proud of it. creys creys creys. I'm really sorry that it took me a month or so to update. I was suppose to update every week but something happened and I don't want to go into details because it'll bore all of you so I just wanted to apologize, don't worry, I promise I'll update in a week. Today is tuesday therefore, I'll update next tuesday. I swear on Neji's grave.

Also, Thank you for my three very first reviewers. I LOVE YOU! **Shadeofblue , berry5tz and Chiko92.**

**Warning: **This is M-rated but the lemons wouldn't be that graphic or detailed but just in case, I don't want to kill anyone just cause I said this is a T- rated. I don't want to be sued because of things like that, I'm not that rich to hire my own lawyer, damn it.

Unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer: **NOOOO!

_Italicized – Past_

Normal – Present

**NOTE: **The past scenes are not in order, its written based on what's happening in the written present. If you have any questions or whatever, I'm just a button away, yeah?

* * *

**II.**

It's been years, he tried to tell himself. He should be able to calm his nerves in front of Uchiha Sasuke so Naruto inhaled deeply before smiling a bit then looked up on the emotionless face of the man he swore to never speak to again.

"Sasuke, you've been hanging out with Kakashi-sensei too much." Naruto smiled teasingly though his heart has been shouting and demanding to be let out.

"Naruto – " Sasuke started and was interrupted by Sakura running towards him and wrapped him in a hug. Naruto mentally thanked Sakura for stalling their inevitable meeting.

"Sasuke, why are you late? Come on, we just finished eating. Let's go here in the kitchen first so you can eat then we'll join the guys later." Sakura giggled with her high pitched voice and Sasuke, though looked a bit reluctant with his eyes glued to Naruto, followed Sakura through the kitchen hesitantly.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Huh…" Ino bit her lips to stop herself from asking something she's guessing something private about what just happened. She just has to observe some more.

They all continued what they were doing before Sasuke and Lee came but with Naruto with them this time. He sat at the far corner of the room, away from the ongoing activities that he knows he should be involved with since it was a welcome back party for him but his mind was too occupied to even concern himself with those games that they used to play back in high school.

After years of not seeing each other, with just one look from each other, it made Naruto's inside crumble in an instant. That's how much he was affected by the man who was now only a few feet away from him, breathing the same air as him. The story of how their friendship started isn't different from anyone's story. Naruto met Sasuke back in middle school and instantly declared his rivalry towards the other man when he found out both of them loved the same sports. That rivalry then turned into a very tight bond of friendship that even the anti-social Uchiha learned how to treasure friendship.

But then puberty came, friendship and relationship became a struggle with the two. The start of questioning sexuality, falling in love unrequitedly, and then the feelings getting reciprocated. All is well whenever they were around each other and even thought that nothing can break them apart.

Apparently, it was a miscalculation on their part. Especially on Naruto's and it had him struggling to the end just to save what little thing they have but still ended up being the one who lose and got hurt.

He even had to move thousand miles away just to bring back what remains of his personality.

"Oi, Naruto are you gonna join us or what?" Kiba called out to him and broke him out of his contemplation.

He considered saying no.

"Yeah, what are you playing anyway?" He asked and walked towards the circle that they made without him noticing.

"Never have I ever!" Kiba exclaimed and got maimed on the head by Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru because he's being too loud and he's trying to sleep and Naruto because he thought it was too childish and so 'High school-y'.

"Oh come on Naruto, aren't you excited to hear what and what didn't happen to us? I mean, yeah it's like a game we used to play back then but aren't you feeling a bit nostalgic? Come on, just for the sake of excitement and secrets being revealed." Ino backed up giddily.

But that's what Naruto hate about that game. The rule is you have to be honest and right now he doesn't feel like being honest, especially when he turned to look at the direction of the kitchen and saw Sakura came out with Sasuke and asked if they can join in.

He also doesn't like the 'secrets being revealed' part because as long as he can remember, half of what transpired about him and Sasuke the whole three years of high school has always been a secret that he doesn't want to be revealed. Not now, not ever.

Naruto glanced around slowly. Sasuke sat in between Ino and Sakura then beside Sakura is Lee then Shikamaru, Kiba and then him. If he moves his body on his right just a bit, he's practically facing Sasuke and he doesn't want that, so he moved closer to Kiba.

"Fine." He finally answered, though he knew his friend's decision were final anyway.

Finally, three bottles of Vodka placed in the middle of the circle, each of their hands holding a plain glass with equal amounts of the clear liquid in it. And then Ino started.

"Never have I ever left the country." It started out innocently, so Naruto was okay with it though his other friends weren't. Shikamaru went to Qatar before the start of their sophomore year, Neji and Hinata has been in and out of the country, Sasuke the same with the Hyuuga cousins, Kiba went to a vet convention last year in Canada and Naruto lived for six years in Australia.

They all drank from their glasses then let Shino pour them the same amount again. Sai was next.

"Never have I ever have sexual intercourse in public." He smirked triumphantly when Ino groaned.

"That was one time Sai!" Ino exclaimed then drank from her glass while Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath before drinking from his own.

Naruto choked.

"WHAT? When did this happen?" Ino shrugged then grinned.

"See? Tell you me you're still against the idea of playing this game."

"When did that happen? Seriously? Where was I when that happened? Not that I want to see you and Shikamaru doing the dirty but still." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, the vodka swishing slightly from his movements.

"Tch, you're too busy self-pitying on the other side of the world to witness everything that had happened this past six years." Sasuke answered out of nowhere, his tone cold and accusing and it made Naruto sat up stiffly.

He felt like punching the Uchiha the moment he regained his composure but since he doesn't want the man to have his satisfaction of knowing that he can still affect Naruto easily, he curled his hands into a fist then exhaled shakily.

"Well, I'm sorry for having my own life." He stared at Sasuke and the older man looked away.

Feeling the tension around them, Kiba cleared his throat then laughed nervously.

"Uh, okay so next is Chouji." The said man nodded his head after munching on his chips.

"Never have I ever dated my best friend." Two blonds choked on their spit while two dark haired men scowled openly.

"Why is everyone so obsessed about me and Shika?" Ino hissed then drank her shot followed by a now looking awake Shikamaru.

Naruto felt like lying, really, but his conscience was too loud in his brain so he didn't. He tried – key word being tried – to silently drink his own shot and maybe get his own drink instead of having Shino pour for him but Sai caught him halfway through grabbing the bottle.

"So the Dickless dated his best friend, was it Sakura?" Thank god for Sai's obliviousness. "Or was it Uchiha?"

Or maybe not, Naruto thought.

They all turned to look at Naruto and he was about to answer no when Sasuke suddenly brought his glass to his lips and gulped the vodka in one shot. They waited for Sakura to do the same but she just looked down on her glass and twisted her wrist before looking back up again. This action earned them wide eyed expression from Ino and Hinata and something akin between amusement and bewilderment came to the guys.

It's like a light bulb was one by one being turned on until all of them silently came to the same conclusion.

Sasuke and Naruto dated before but they didn't know when.

After a long silence from the two main protagonists and a forced chuckle by Ino and Sakura because of a lame attempt of breaking the doubling tension by Kiba, Hinata finally talked.

Naruto decided that Hinata's his favorite in all of them just cause.

"Never have I ever watched Star Wars." She smiled apologetically when almost all of them groaned. Almost, except for Neji and Sasuke, though they were also guilty of said action. Even Sai looked ruffled.

"Ugh Hinata-chan, why do you have to do that? You know that all of us are Star Wars junkies!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling a little bit better now that the topic wasn't about the long kept secret that has now been unveiled.

"I do know, and I like to use it against all of you once in a while." She smiled triumphantly though sweetly. Neji scowled at his cousin.

The game continued after that without anything related to what happened with him and the Uchiha. When it was Sasuke's turn, Naruto waited with baited breath and readied himself for an attack about what happened but surprisingly Sasuke only said something about never have been reprimanded by a cop.

Naruto let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Round two came and went and still any related stuff about dating best friends and breaking up didn't came up so Naruto made himself at ease. He was also amazed that for someone like him who had harbored hatred towards Sasuke for almost three or four years, he's very much civilized around him and the same thing can be said about the guy. He even laughed at some of Sasuke's expression whenever he had to drink from his glass, and that was a lot. He finally thought, after years of being afraid and not wanting to see his ex-best friend/ boyfriend, that maybe he'll be able to hang out with Sasuke without feeling like shit over and over again. They can't pretend that nothing happened, that would be impossible, but still. He felt himself smile at that thought.

He hated Sasuke, yes, but he also knew that his best friend didn't have any choice on the matter back then. He's also just as much of a victim as Naruto was although he kind of can do something about it, but that was in the past. A past that cannot be buried but can be used as a learning experience.

And then Sai – again – just had to open his big, big mouth and start once again the turmoil of emotions inside Naruto. And Sai's even doing it unconsciously.

"Never have I ever kept any of my relationship a secret."

Sasuke downed a shot guiltily. Naruto reluctantly followed, the burn from the vodka on his throat doubled its intensity. And it hurts.

Just how the word secret and its meaning hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, it's still a tuesday night here in our country. HEH. I was supposed to update at Tuesday MORNING, but meh. I'm sorry if it's short but if I add the next chapter here it'll be stupidly long and I don't want that, so please forgive me? :) And also, the title of the chapters (which I forgot on Chapter two) were from Tonight Alive's The other side album songs just cause I can. Heh. so the song is not related to the chapter. or it can be if you think it's related? meh. I'm booring all of you to death. ON WITH IT!

**Warning: **This is M-rated but the lemons wouldn't be that graphic or detailed but just in case, I don't want to kill anyone just cause I said this is a T- rated. I don't want to be sued because of things like that, I'm not that rich to hire my own lawyer, damn it.

Unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer: **NOOOO!

_Italicized – Past_

Normal – Present

**NOTE: **The past scenes are not in order, its written based on what's happening in the written present. If you have any questions or whatever, I'm just a button away, yeah?

* * *

**III. Lonely Girl**

_He's burning. All of him is burning with passion as pale hands slides over the expanse of his skin, leaving nothing unattended as it crawl slowly and possessively around him. His legs gets thrown and locked on narrow hips as it keeps on pounding into him, hard and fast but moves with every intention of wanting to own him. His hips buck up in time with the body on top of him and he can't do anything except to encircle his arms on a sweaty neck and pant and groan silently. _

_The feeling of being filled by someone he trusts the most, the person he treasures the most and the man who made him believe in true love overwhelms him and he feels like crying. Gripping tighter and tighter at every thrust inside him that sends him to oblivion, crying out the name again and again in between ragged breaths. "Sasuke, Sasuke." He just can't stop himself from feeling too much, so much for the person making love to him. _

_He cries out hoarsely but immediately clamps his mouth shut and accidentally bites his bottom lip that it bleed harshly when a sudden deep and hard snap of the hips above him made him see stars and had him feeling numb from feeling so good. Then suddenly he was being filled by the essence of the man he loves the most and he doesn't care about anything other than feeling so much happiness when he hears the satisfied moan of the man. _

_They stay like that for a minute or two, before he feels like he's being rolled to the side and then being enveloped by warmth when warm arms encircled around him, binding him to the owner._

"_Naruto," Sasuke breathes then kisses the messy and sweaty forehead of his lover."_

"_Hm?" He asks humming._

"_You know I love you right?" Sasuke kisses his forehead again for reassurance and Naruto nod slightly so as not to hit the chin above his head._

"_Yeah Bastard, it's so painstakingly obvious, I have to hit my head a few times just to numb the pain." He jokes._

"_Then please… understand that we need to keep this a secret for now. My family would disown me if they find out about this. Just, Naruto, for now anyway and we'll tell them someday." Sasuke mumbles quietly, like he's afraid that if he says it any louder, Naruto will get mad at him. Naruto lay still. Then he nods his head again._

_He loves Sasuke so much; he's willing to be a dirty little secret._

"_Yeah sure. This'll be our secret." Sasuke smiles and he smiles back._

_His heart clenches every time he hears that forsaken word._

_It'll be a secret._

* * *

Disgusting.

That's the first word that came out of his mind when he realized he was staring at his own vomit. He felt rubbing motion on his back but pay it no mind. His attention was focused on the fact that it finally happened.

Secret.

Just hearing that word made him vomit and he berated himself for being stupidly weak, especially in front of him. If asked what happened, he would have to just blame it on the vodka.

"Naruto, are you okay now?" It was Sakura.

No. "Yes." He drawled out silently then proceeded to wipe away the remaining evidence of his weakness and stood up straightly.

"Do you want to lie down or do you want me to drive you home?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. I'll drive myself." Sakura stared at him longer, like she was calculating whether he can take care of himself or not but then she nodded and smiled softly at him.

Naruto smiled back and patted Sakura's head and was about to go out of the bathroom when he found Sasuke standing outside the bathroom, hands buried deep in his pockets looking as composed as ever.

Naruto hated it, yet it felt so damn familiar.

"I'll drive you home idiot, you had a lot of shots earlier." He offered. Sakura was about to open her mouth but Naruto beat him to it.

"Same with you but do you hear me complain to you about it? No, so shut up and move away." He growled lowly and pushed Sasuke aside softly. The other caught his wrist and gripped it to his chest.

"No, I'm driving you home and that's final." Sasuke's tone was flat but his eyes said the opposite. He's getting frustrated.

"When did you get to decide what I do with my life?" Naruto sneered, his voice getting louder than before.

"Guys, stop it." Sakura pushed a hand in between them, afraid if they're going to start a fist fight again. She made the right decision when she saw Naruto's balled fist turned lax after being separated from Sasuke's own hands.

"Fine, I'll just sleep at your guest room Sakura-chan." He turned and smiled tiredly at Sakura before moving around and past Sasuke's frozen figure and located the guest room on the other side of the hallway. He closed the door when he was finally inside and locked it for good measure before slumping down defeated and tired on the floor, not even bothering to move on the bed.

He just laid there and contemplated at how pathetic he was acting.

Those words just made him snap so bad, he suddenly had an urge to punch Sasuke on the face just to get back at him for making his life miserable because of that one word that he detested the most.

He can't even understand his self anymore. Just a while ago, he's thinking about hanging out and remedying whatever left of his relationship with Sasuke just cause he thought that maybe they can move past all those dreadful memories but then just hearing it, the word rubbing the reality of the situation on his face had his blood boiling.

So much for moving away.

Why did he even come back here? He was contented living in Australia. It's true that he misses his family and old friends, but who wouldn't? It's just a matter of having the guts to survive away from the people you love for a long time.

It seems he has always been weak.

Closure, that's what Sakura said they needed but he felt like it wasn't what Sasuke wanted. Needed. And Naruto? He doesn't know what he wants. Only thing he knows is that it still hurts and he wants it to go away.

To go back to Australia or not.

But acknowledging the fact that he's also thinking of going back in hiding meant that he's still weak and that Sasuke still has that effect on him.

But then again, he's so tired from everything that had happened that day that he didn't realize that he's suddenly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"_Naruto, we need to talk." _

_He hears Sasuke whisper on his ear in the middle of their chemistry class. He nods his head though he knows that something bad happened. He tries to wrack his brain for something that might cause Sasuke's sudden need for a serious talk because no one would just say that they need to 'Talk' when it's not about something serious. _

_Being in a relationship, you need to talk to each other, a lot. But this 'Talk' that Sasuke said has a different meaning._

_And their time for the 'Talk' comes even though Naruto keeps on praying for the time to slow down. It starts with a "My dad's getting suspicious."_

_And Naruto has a definite suspicion at what Sasuke's father is getting suspicious about but he didn't say anything and instead, nods his head for Sasuke to continue. _

"…_but I'm not ready yet."_

_Naruto feels his nails dig through his palm. It hurts and he winces._

"_Then what did you tell your father?" His voice didn't waver, not once._

_But the skin on his palm stings. He stands up straighter._

"_That I'm already seeing someone." Sasuke gulps and looks away from Naruto's inquiring eyes. Naruto founds himself laughing bitterly at Sasuke._

_Laughs at how he stands awkwardly._

_Laughs at how he tries so hard to look away._

_Laughs at how Sasuke can't even decide on what he wanted for himself._

"_But it's not me." It's not a question, they both know it. Then Sasuke finally looks at him. He even has the decency to look apologetic._

"_I love you." _

_No you don't. _

"_Fine, do whatever you want. Just call me when you finally acknowledge what you really wanted, Sasuke." He smiles then turns around._

_And then looks back at Sasuke again, his eyes cold and dead. "Have fun playing house with whomever female specie you deemed worthy of daddy's approval."_

* * *

" – ruto. Naruto! Wake up." Naruto woke up with a startle and came face to face with Sakura. She smiled, greeted him good morning and told him to come down for breakfast. And then she's gone.

Naruto sat up and found two painkillers and a glass of water on the night stand. He mentally thanked Sakura for taking care of him.

After washing his face and doing whatever he can with his fogged-up brain, he went downstairs and straight to the kitchen only to stop at the door when he heard voices. A girl – Sakura was talking to a guy's voice. And although he knew that voice very well, he doesn't want to believe himself that it was from him.

Maybe he's still dreaming.

"Naruto, are you there?" Okay, so he's not dreaming but he braced himself and opened the kitchen door and greeted the other person seated at the other side of the table.

"Where's everyone?" He looked around to see that it was only the three of them. And maybe it's also because he doesn't want to see the eyes that were staring at him intensely.

"Oh, they left last night. You and Sasuke were the only one who slept here." She mumbled and looked down before turning her back on him.

Naruto finally looked at Sasuke. It was only for a second but he felt his heart skipped a beat.

Fuck.

"Idiot, did you drink the painkillers on the nightstand? I left it there for you." Sasuke said, his voice sounded so bored that Naruto almost snapped at him for even trying to be worried for him when he obviously isn't.

He even left painkillers for Naruto. What the heck? He actually thought it was from Sakura.

Naruto instead grabbed the mug of hot chocolate and drank from it before answering.

"Yes, thank you." Sasuke didn't look satisfied with his answer because his eyebrow rose like he's saying that 'That's it?'

Nope, Naruto will not give in to his taunting. And he's not going to run away ever again. He's not the one who had done something wrong for their relationship to end.

He finally made the decision when he dreamt of that specific moment where Sasuke chose to be someone who he is not. He's going to be strong about this, face it head on and with his head held high. Because he's not afraid of who he is and he deserved to be with someone who is proud of him.

And not someone's secret. So he asked Sasuke.

"How are you and daddy dearest?" he smirked. "Still pretending to be the straight perfect son for him?"

So maybe he forgot the part about being mature about it but who can blame him? He's been hiding all of it, everything, inside him since the beginning so it just exploded like an active volcano would. And when Sasuke punched him, he thought, 'Yup I deserved that one but Sasuke deserved more punches than me.' so he reciprocated, Hard.

Sakura can't do anything but to let them fight it off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**This is M-rated but the lemons wouldn't be that graphic or detailed but just in case, I don't want to kill anyone just cause I said this is a T- rated. I don't want to be sued because of things like that, I'm not that rich to hire my own lawyer, damn it.

Unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer:**NOOOO!

_Italicized – Past_

Normal – Present

**NOTE:**The past scenes are not in order, its written based on what's happening in the written present. If you have any questions or whatever, I'm just a button away, yeah?

* * *

**IV. No Different**

_Naruto has been texting Sasuke the whole day. They had an agreement that they will meet each other at the small café shop that they discovered one day when they went out on their 'date' but it has been two hours and Sasuke still isn't there. He felt mad at first that maybe Sasuke's ditching him for that girl he's dating publicly but then he realized that he's just thinking stupidly since Sasuke won't do that to him. Then worry crept up and he finally run out of the café and into the direction of Sasuke's house. _

_When he got there, he finds the front door open and he slip inside, calling out to Sasuke, to Itachi, even Sasuke's parents but no one answered him. He treks up the stairs and walks slowly to Sasuke's room._

_He stops._

_A moan._

_He hears it from Sasuke's room._

_First thought that comes to his mind is that Sasuke might be hurt._

_And then a girl curses._

_He shivers from the cold that came out of nowhere._

_He opens the door, glad that it wasn't locked._

_His eyes slowly move from the floor where clothes were scattered everywhere, up to the bodies that occupies the queen sized bed where he loved jumping on even when Sasuke scolds him. The two occupants of the bed stop what they were doing and glance at the door. Cerulean meets obsidian._

_Then Sasuke stands up from his position, not caring that he's naked with also a very naked girl with him sprawled on the bed where he first laid Naruto. And said man freezes on the spot. _

"_Naruto, I can explain." Sasuke starts but Naruto shakes his head._

"_You don't need to, I know what that is. It's heterosexual sex and it has nothing to do with me so you can go on with your life and go fuck yourself. Or just continue fucking Tayuya!" And then he left._

_He hears Sasuke collecting his clothes and Tayuya's shouts of his name but he doesn't care. He wouldn't care. He doesn't want to care._

_But still he can't stop himself from crying._

_Sasuke did ditch him for a girl._

* * *

They stopped, finally they stopped and Sakura was thankful that nothing got ruined in her kitchen, except for the two exhausted man lying on the floor together, bruises on their faces that can last them a life time. She finally spoke up.

"YOU TWO ARE FUCKING IDIOTS!" They winced. Either it was because of their bruises or Sakura's voice was too loud.

"You two finally done with these childish tantrums, then be mature about it for once. I know that you two are both emotionally damaged but seriously, you need to fix this. I don't care whether or not you two got back together but please, you're both my friend and I can't handle seeing you both kill yourself. Not because you can't stop being violent with each other but because you can't even help yourselves. Whatever it was that happened in the past, it needs to be buried in the past and give way to the present. I'm tired and I know you two are more tired than me so do yourself a favor, talk to each other and end this."

Silence reigned for a long time, neither one of them hear or notice Sakura went out of the kitchen and they were left on their own, both absorbing everything their female friend said. Or shouted, actually. Finally, Sasuke spoke.

"…I don't want this to end." He raised his arm then placed it on his eyes. Naruto knows how sensitive the Uchiha's eyes were but the light bulb isn't on so Naruto's guess was that Sasuke was trying to hide his eyes.

"What, you still want to get your ass kicked?" Sasuke snorted but it was too quiet.

"As if." He breathed in before continuing. "I don't want us to end." His voice was shaky and uncertain, like he was afraid to speak it out loud.

Naruto thought he stopped breathing. And then he spoke. Thank god he's still alive.

"We ended six years ago, Sasuke."

"No we didn't. You just left without even speaking to me so technically we're still going out."

"Fuck technicality, you know it's the truth." Naruto banged his fist on the floor. Sasuke finally sat up, his hair disheveled from lying down too long.

And his eyes were red but not from anger but from tears. It shocked Naruto to the core but he can only stare.

"That's not what fucking happened. You left me when I haven't even said anything yet. You didn't give me a choice!"

Then Naruto sat up too.

"_I _didn't give you a choice? What the fuck Sasuke, I asked you if I'm worth the risk of you being disowned if we continue seeing each other but you didn't even open your fucking mouth. You just stood there looking at me like I'm some insane person claiming your love for me."

"YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!"

"You keep on telling me that you love me yet you can't even answer that one simple question? All I wanted was to know if I'm even worth the risk yet you can't even say yes but arrogantly claims that you love me? I've been your dirty little secret for the whole of our relationship, Sasuke. The only ones who know that we're going out was us and even our friends doesn't fucking know about what's happening so I'm sorry if I suddenly left when you weren't able to answer that question that would reassure me whether or not you really love me." Naruto finished, his eyes blurred with tears before he slumped back down on the floor feeling more tired than when he was trading punches with Sasuke earlier.

"Yes." Sasuke spoke then crawled on top of Naruto. He mentally sighed in relief when Naruto didn't punch him or push him away. He caressed his cheek. "Yes, you're worth the risk." And then he covered Naruto's red bruised lips with his own. The other struggled for awhile before moving his head forward and deepening the kiss. Their lips and tongue danced with need, need and want for each other. Like all those years that have passed were just the introduction and they are now heading to the climax.

Not even caring that they're worsening the bruises on their faces and bodies, though both were wincing every time it was touched or get bumped. Neither of them cared as long as they can feel each other close enough to be molded into one if that was possible.

All the built up frustration, hurt, anger and love spilled the moment their lips reunited. The familiar feeling of being pressed close to each other came crushing down on them, overwhelming them with desire and longing.

Words can't even compare to what they were doing and what they know would happen and they found themselves bare naked as the day they were born, rubbing and caressing each other with renewed fervor.

Naruto could cry but he's so focused on the feeling of having Sasuke so close to him. He knows that he shouldn't give in easily, that sex wouldn't help them mend whatever they have left but his rationality left him the minute he felt Sasuke inside him, moving inside him so deep and in sync with Naruto's hips. His brain just stopped working altogether and the only thing that goes into his mind was how good Sasuke felt and how much he missed it. How much they both missed it. Sasuke was clinging to him like a life line and Naruto wouldn't want to part from the other man.

They were both hungry, desperate and it shows on how they move with each other. Each thrust takes them two steps closer and higher to bliss and they embraced it with open arms. Naruto murmured deeper, Sasuke pushed deeper, Naruto bit Sasuke's lip, Sasuke bit him back.

Finally, after what felt like eternity but still not enough for the two of them, Naruto came with Sasuke's name spilling from his lips as Sasuke's seed spilled inside him. The Uchiha's breathe hitched and it took Naruto a long time to realize that Sasuke was crying the whole time.

He was crying and it made Naruto's heart clench. And when he was finally able to hear sounds aside from his moans, he understood what Sasuke kept on mumbling before and even after their climax and when they were just lying there wrapped around each other.

"Don't leave me, I love you. You're worth it, I love you."

And Sasuke continued to cry.

* * *

"_Sasuke, why are you crying?" Naruto asks Sasuke one day. The Uchiha just shrug him off and continue to ignore him. _

_Naruto would have none of that._

"_Yo Bastard, I didn't know that you can cry. Well anyway, why are you crying?" Sasuke finally looks up to him, his eyes red and watery._

"_Will you shut the fuck up?" _

"_Nope. You of all people should know that I can't 'Shut the fuck up' so again, why are you crying?" He asks again and sits beside the Uchiha, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. Sasuke stiffen beside him._

"_I can't do this."_

"_What? I didn't know Uchiha Sasuke's a coward. This is golden information." Naruto fist pumps. Sasuke crouches and rests his elbows on his knees and covers his face with his hands._

"…_Well, you also didn't know that Uchiha Sasuke's in love with you." He brace himself for a punch on the face or a verbal rejection but what happened next wasn't something he would've expected happening on his life._

_Naruto grabs his face with both hands causing Sasuke's cheeks to squish and peck him on the lips before saying._

"_Then you also didn't know that Uzumaki Naruto can fall in love with you. Wait, actually I'm already falling in love with you what with this entire Sasuke-is-human-after-all thing. And though I'm glad that you really are human and not some robot, I don't want to see you cry anymore so I'm going to love you and you're going to have to deal with it."_

_And then he kisses him again, but this time, deeper, something more real and Sasuke finally grasps what's happening, kisses Naruto back._

_Since then, Naruto really did fall so much in love with Sasuke that he didn't know what else to do with it. He accepted everything that was thrown in his way, even said yes to being a secret but he's just as much as a human as Sasuke and in the end, he was the one who got hurt and cried in turn._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey Guise, Me and my friends will be attending a three day Music & Band convention at the other side of the world – Nah, the other side of our country, I mean. – And we will be staying there for a week because it's also summer here (YAY SUMMER) and summer means Vacation. And I won't be able to update next week so yeah, I apologize in advance. But don't worry, I'll be updating the week after.

Don't forget to review. Please…please…also If you also love The Fault In Our Stars, I also love it so please review. LOL. I don't care if what I said doesn't make any sense, but please just review. :D

SEE YAH NEXT NEXT WEEK! MWAH


End file.
